Heroes of the Void
by Mrs.LynchHemmings
Summary: Percy thought he was the only one. He thought he was the only child of Sally Jackson. But he was completely wrong. Now he has to save the world all over again. With his sister. And what happens when a certain traitor and hero comes back.


Disclaimer; I own nothing at all. Only if...

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"Father? What is this _creature_?" A light haired, pale skinned, dark eyed man asked as he looked at the small 2-year-old girl on the table. They all were in the meeting room, which consisted of a long, Mahogany table with a lot of black marble thrones around it. Only eight of these thrones were occupied. The biggest throne at one end of the table was occupied by a fifteen year old boy with black hair, tan skin and void black eyes. He seemed to fiddle with his fingers.  
"Its, umm, well. Its a...child?" The boy said, it coming out more like a question.  
"I noticed. But why is **it** here? In the void? WHERE THERE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE CHILDREN!" The man yelled, making the others in the room flinch. The boy winced at the man's tone.  
"I...created it." He said and cleared his throat. The man glared at the boy.  
"Father. This is a half-blood child. You couldn't have made it alone. Who is the mother?" The man asked  
"Her name is Sally Jackson." The boy muttered.  
"Why isn't the child with the mother?"  
"I took her. She is in a Great Prophecy"  
"BUT THAT DARN CAMP COULD'VE TAKEN HER!" The boy's eyes glowed dangerously.  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Erebus. I know Camp Half-Blood could've taken her, but she is supposed to be sent by us there as a test. She is supposed to be trained here, in the void." The boy said and calmed down. The man, now known as Erebus sighed.  
"We cannot raise a child in the void." He said  
"But if I send her to earth, she'll be dead by the age of five. Even now as an infant, she is being chased by monsters. Even a child of the Big Three doesn't have a scent that strong. Her mother will be dead very soon, and we know she is going to be the mother of another broken oath. The child of the first Great Prophecy." The boy said. Erebus stared up at his father.  
"We do not know how to raise a child." Erebus said and a man with black hair, pale skin, blood red eyes and fangs sprouting from his mouth snorted.  
"No wonder Aether came out like this. He's like a copy of that blasted music god, Phobeus Apollo." The man said  
"Zip it Tartarus." A woman with silver eyes, pale skin and white hair warned. The man now known as Tartarus rolled his eyes.  
"Whatevs Nyx. At least I've raised my children correctly." He said. The woman, Nyx, glared.  
"Your children tried to over-throw Olympus along with your wife." Nyx said. A man with white hair, light blue eyes and fair skin cleared his throat.  
"Um... She's still my wife." He said awkwardly and Tartarus rolled his eyes.  
"Ex-wife! Dude! Get over it! She's mine now!" Tartarus exclaimed  
"I don't see you getting anything from her." Nyx said  
"She's asleep. Drop it." Tartarus said with a glare. The boy on the throne rolled his eyes.  
"And I thought I was the immature one in this room." He grumbled. He cleared his throat. "We have to raise this child here in the void, since in the mortal world she'll never make it. And he will destroy the universe."  
"What's her name?" A twenty year old woman with kind blue eyes, tan skin and black hair asked. The boy's eyes glazed over for a moment, before re-focusing.  
"I-I think her mother said it was Christine. And nicknamed her Chris of course." He said  
"What kind of girl has the name Chris?" Tartarus asked with a scoff.  
"What kind of male has a name that means 'Pit'?" Nyx shot back.  
"It means..." Tartarus paused, then slumped in his throne. "Damn. It does mean 'Pit'." Nyx smiled smugly and leaned back in her throne. Erebus shook his head at his siblings.  
"Chris it is. So... How do we raise a human child? What are her powers? I think we should create an enchanted necklace for her so her powers don't burn her mortality away. Or the rest of her. It seems she has more inchor than mortal blood in her veins." Erebus said, studying the sleeping child. The child had - at the age of 2 - shoulder length black hair, naturally tan skin and she already has a flawless face. She was dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt, a black wool jacket and some black baby sneakers.  
"It seems she has turned punk way before she got to the age of judging herself." A man with golden hair that resembled sand, tan skin that was a lighter shade of his hair and golden eyes.  
Tartarus grinned crookedly.  
"I like her already." He stated and Nyx shook her head and rolled her eyes, before standing up from her throne and taking the child. This resulted to the child's eyes snapping open. Nyx frowned at the eyes. They turned every colour there is in this universe. Different shades of pinks, reds, blues, grey's, green's, brown's; every colour there was. The child's eyes darted around the room as she dropped herself from Nyx's arms, landing on her butt on the table. She stood up on the table and her eyes stopped on the boy sitting at the biggest throne, who smiled warmly.  
"Daddy? Daddy, where am I?" The girl, Chris, asked walking over to the boy. Erebus frowned.  
"She knows you?" He asked  
"You've stayed with them! You've broken ancient laws!" Nyx said. The boy smiled awkwardly as he took Chris into his arms.  
"Guilty." He said. Tartarus sighed.  
"Well, what happened, happened. Now, what are we gonna do about her?" He said. The boy on the throne looked at his daughter, who was staring at everyone present in the room.  
"Chris?" The boy asked, his voice gentle and Chris looked at him. "Welcome home princess."  
"Where's mommy?" Chris asked. The boy sighed.  
"Mommy's back at her home. We'll see her later, okay?" He said and Chris nodded, and snuggled into him.


End file.
